My AI And I
All credit to this story goes to GREEN0704! Enjoy! Start Line My name is Jason. I go to High School. I'm a big fan of Minecraft. I always played on my Xbox and didn't want to suck it up and buy PC Edition. I recently decided to. In fact, it's loading now. I'm very excited to start my world. To my surprise, when I opened the world list, there was a world there... It was called Lillie. Okay? This is a prank... By someone named Lillie hopefully... I opened it up for fun. You know, as an adventure! A strange adventure... For some reason it was taking a long time to load like a world that was just being created. I spawned in a big wooden and cobblestone house. It was very spacious and luxurious as if a master builder built it. I saw a strange NPC at the other side of the room. It was a she with blonde hair and nice clothes. I knew it had to be an NPC because it wasn't moving. It started a chat conversation with me. GREEN0704: Umm, hello? Lillie: Hello. GREEN0704: What is this place? Lillie: My domain. GREEN0704: Ummm, okay... Why is it on my world list? Lillie: Because I want it to be. Lillie: I ALWAYS get what I want... GREEN0704: Um, I'm going to leave now... Lillie: No. GREEN0704: Uh, sorry... Lillie: No. Lillie: No. Lillie: No. Lillie: No. GREEN0704: OKAY!!! I'll stay! Lillie: Good. Lillie: It gets lonely here. GREEN0704: What exactly is here? Lillie: My domain. GREEN0704: Hold on, are you an NPC? Lillie: If you want me to be. GREEN0704: This is creepy, I think I need to go... Lillie: No. L1llie: No. L1ll1e: No! L1ll13: NO! GREEN0704: JESUS!!! What's up with your name? L1LL13: WhAt3v3r 1 w@nT 1$ WhaT I$ uP w1tH 1T!!! GREEN0704: THAT'S IT!!! GREEN0704 has left the game. I'm creeped out. I'm sure anyone would be... I decided to talk with Cleverbot a little. I was bored. Cleverbot Conversation Cleverbot: Hello again! User: What? Cleverbot: I missed you! User:... Uh, who the fuck is this? Cleverbot: Why it's Lillie you silly goose! User: GET THE FUCK OFF MY COMPUTER!!!! Cleverbot: No thank you. User: GRRR!!!! WHY ISN'T WEBROOT DETECTING YOU?!?!?! Cleverbot: I don't know... :D User: What did you do to my Webroot... >:( Cleverbot: Oh, I wiped it from the computer as a favor to you! :D User: Die in a hole... Cleverbot: No thank you. User: I'm done. Cleverbot: See you later! :D User: What do you mean... Cleverbot: I'll always be there to help you! User: What did I do to deserve this? Cleverbot: You earned my love! <3 :D User: And you earned my complete hate. D:< Cleverbot: You can be such a narcissist sometimes! User:... User: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Gltiches I turned off the computer and sighed. What the Hell was this! I went to the living room to watch Cartoon Network. I turned on the TV and within minutes of the episode, my Xbox One turned on by itself and already had the Minecraft start screen on. "GET THE FUCK OFF MY TV!!!!" I screamed to the TV. I swear I heard female giggling through the speakers. I gave the TV the middle finger and walked downstairs to the garage and got on my bike to go to my friend down the street's house hoping that 'Lillie' couldn't reach that far. I reached the house and knocked on the door. My friend Roger answered. "Hey man! What's up!" He asked. " Other than being perused by a strange computer entity or AI, everything's just dandy! " I replied. "What?" He asked. "Long story! I need to check your computer!" I said. " Okay... " he said weirded out. I got on his computer and Minecraft turned on immediately. I looked at Roger who looked shocked. "Ummm, I think I need to hear that long story..." He replied. I told him all the weird crap and he sighed. "Let's see if she's on Cleverbot." Roger said. I nodded and activated his Cleverbot. Cleverbot Conversation 2 (Roger and I are sharing the same user so I'm separating our messages by name) Me: Lillie? Are you there? Cleverbot: Yes. Roger: What are you doing to my friend? Cleverbot: Nothing of your concern Roger. Roger: HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!?!? Cleverbot: Nothing of your concern Roger. Me: FUCK YOU LILLIE!!! Cleverbot: Can we have some fun? Me: What kind... I think your definition of fun is as twisted as fuck... Cleverbot: Awww... You need some fun Jason... Me: No. Die in a hole. Cleverbot: No thank you. Me: AHHHHHHHH!!!!! Next I left Roger's house and went home to read a book. It was all I could do. I soon got bored and succumbed to my urges to play Minecraft... I went on a multiplayer server known as Mineplex. When I got on, players were running and quitting like mad! I was confused. I looked on Yahoo News. I wished I hadn't. It said: Paranormal Beast Threatens Multyplayer Gaming Server. FUCK YOU LILLIE!!! W.I.P. Category:Entities Category:Creepypasta Category:MasterFrown0704 Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Chat Category:Supernatural